


From Russia With Love

by CourfTheAnimationOfYouth



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pining, Revolutionaries In Love, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfTheAnimationOfYouth/pseuds/CourfTheAnimationOfYouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les amis de L'ABC are only just teenagers in 1815, so what happens when a soon to be leader finds a baby on the church steps. With him and Eponine caring like a mamon and papa, their daughter decides that they should love each other, but Marius and a revolution get in the way. The best laid plans of mice and men...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5TH JUNE 1815

Enjolras looked up to the sun. It was hot for paris but the breeze on the bridge from the Seine was good. It was refreshing. He was going to meet with his group of friends- and Eponine. They had met the street urchin around a year ago, when she was only eleven, and the rest of them twelve.

He went to Notre Dame, he always loved the church. It was the only piece of art he seemed to like. Although early morning, the doors were not yet open, and yet there was a basket next to the door. Curious, Enjolras swept the golden curls out of his eyes and ran up them, knocking on the doors. No answer.

He picked up the basket and decided to take it to the secret entrance to the church that he was small enough to fit through. Then he heard it. Was the basket... Crying?

He shifted the thick woolen blankets to find a very hot, newly born child.

"Oh my Jesus Christ!" He yelled, almost dropping the baby altogether. "Um... What to do? To do..."

He didn't know. Without thinking. His feet took him to the elephant where they all met after discovering it was hollow. It was the amis hide out.

"JOLY! You in here?" Enjolras knew Joly was a fast learner and his father was a doctor and Joly had been working with him since he was about five. He could be a well trained medic now, if he wasn't 13.

The boy in question stared at Enjolras as he climbed inside the belly of the elephant.

"Ey! Whatcha got there Enjy?" Eponine crawled in afterwards. Her hair in its usual tangles.

"Its a..." He took a deep breath as he lost lots whilst running. " A-"

"BABY!" Eponine squealed as she took it out of the blankets. "Cute!"

"Eponine I don't think its well." Enjolras said, noting the baby had stopped crying and its small chest no longer rising.

"Quickly, give her to me." Joly ordered.

"Her?"

"Its a girl." Joly set to work trying to shock the child's heart back into working. "I'd say she's around three hours old."

Joly took a pan full of cold water and full on dunked the baby into it. Upon lifting it out, everyone held their breaths.

Crying.

They all exhaled.

Joly dried the baby and handed her to Eponine who held her expertly. She felt at home with a baby in her arms and had to deal with Gavroche, her younger brother when he was born.

"I was just walking up to Notre Dame and she was laying in a basket." Enjolras explained everything. "No mother to be found."

Marius hopped back into the elephant looking triumphant.

"I found some milk!" Marius handed Eponine the bottle. He touched her hand and her cheeks blushed slightly.

She fed the greedy baby who fell asleep in her arms.

"Where did she come from?" Grantaire said, staring at the girl in her bliss-filled slumber.

"We can't put her back on the streets can we?" Courfeyrac suggested. He was met with several glares. "Forget I said it."

"No, she is a poor defenceless child. No one deserves to be abandoned like that. She could've died." Combeferre said sternly.

"Cafe? Its cooler there." Prouvaire said. So they all went. "And I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

X

Evening had started to fall and all the amis had done was argue over the baby, who was soundly asleep still.

"Well who's she going to live with?"

"Me!" Enjolras and Eponine both chorused.

"You?" Eponine stood up.

"You live on the streets Eponine!" Enjolras told her as if she didn't know.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Stop arguing!" Grantaire told them as the baby fell asleep in his arms. He set her down again in the basket.

"Right, first off, before we start deciding what the hell we're meant to do with her, she needs a name." Combeferre suggested.

"Well, I like Aimee." Enjolras said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I like Kate." Eponine mimicked him, taking a step towards him. He looked down at her as they tried to stare each other out.

The amis looked between them like a tennis match. Somehow, Enjolras had the right to be like a father to this child he had found, and Eponine had taken her mothering instincts and applied them. The two were children themselves and still managing to quarrel like parents.

"Why don't you just call her Cea then?" Grantaire rubbed his eyes, it was late and if they continued to shout, then she was going to wake up... Again.

They both looked as he had come up with the most random name ever. They tried to stare each other down.

"I like it." Eponine backed down first, but still a fight in her voice.

"Same here." Enjolras spat.

"Fine." Eponine spun on her heel and started to walk out.

"Fine." Enjolras yelled after her.

She paused at the newly named Cea crying again.

"I'll see to her." Enjolras said softly to Eponine who looked on edge.

"No, I will." She went to go and pick Cea up when Enjolras stood between her and the baby girl.

"No, go home Eponine. She'll be fine. I don't want your father being angry at you." She nodded her thanks and left.

Enjolras approached Cea and felt like this was natural. He reached down to her and held the girl close to his chest and rocked her.

"Look, there we go! Nothing to cry about. I'm here." He told her.

"Aw! He looks normal!" Lesgles giggled at the odd sight.

Cea had stopped crying and was now gurgling like a normal baby. She was cute. He huge blue eyes matched Enjolras' as they stared at him. He small fingers playing with his hair, reaching and poking his nose. She laughed. It was the cutest laugh he had ever heard.

"Why Cea, Grantaire?" He asked, as she started to drift off the sleep from his rocking motion.

"Oh! Because there's a C on the side of her blanket." Grantaire smiled, wondering over to Enjolras and Cea and stroking her soft cheek as she giggled in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine awoke early in the morning with a start. She heard crying. A baby.

She scampered out of bed and ran out into the street, pulling her cap back onto her mop of long dirty brown hair, and looked around for the source.

"Cea?" She ran around the corner, looking for the crying. This was the normal routine every morning. She knew the risk of taking Cea home with her so she didn't. But not having her girl beside her made her constantly paranoid.

She was running blindly, unaware that the crying had ceased and that her feet carried her to outside Enjolras' and the other students boarding houses for their schooling.

Yet she still shouted.

"CEA!"

Her fists banged on the harsh wooden doors as she desperately tried to get in.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Enjolras opened the door in his nightshirt as Eponine was a blur past him as she hopped up the stairs and into his quarters.

"'Ponine, she's fine." Enjolras lent on the door way as Eponine sat on the end of his bed, staring into the basket on his chest that Cea was sleeping in.

The little girl stirred slightly and grasped Eponine's finger, not able to reach around it with her own.

Then Eponine did something she hadn't in a while. She smiled.

X

Enjolras pulled a blanket over Eponine as she fell asleep with Cea clutching her finger.

They both looked so peaceful, but he decided to get up even though he really hadn't had much sleep last night because of Cea.

Somehow babies didn't grasp the concept that at night you were meant to sleep. He didn't know when he grew up that he would be more like the child than he first thought.

X

It was coming to evening and les amis sat in the cafe, drinking jus d'orange. Enjolras tapped his foot impatiently. Marius had taken Eponine and Cea out today, and they still weren't back. He was worried.

X

"I told you she hates me!" Marius once again went to hold Cea, who started to scream as he came near, causing Eponine to burst out laughing at his face. She took Cea again who immediately stopped crying and went back to gurgling.

"Maybe its the way your face is?" Eponine said through giggles. "Did the nasty man scare you?"

Cea seemed to glare at Marius, causing him to back away.

"She's a baby, Marius. What harm can she do?"

"She may bare grudges when she's older, and with you as a mother, I dread to think what pain she could inflict." Marius earned himself a playful punch on the arm as they continued to the Musain.

"Well well." Thenardier came from around the corner, a knife glistening in his hand. "Got yourself knocked up did we 'Ponine?"

Eponine held Cea closer as the baby gurgled the language of infants. Marius just seemed to back away, behind them.

"I found her papa." Eponine tried her hardest but she was scared. She was sure Cea could feel her shake. She couldn't defend herself and Cea, let alone all three of them.

"Yeah, a likely story bitch." Thenardier took a step closer. "Where's the money? The sod pay you more for having his baby?"

"Its true, we found her." Marius said in the shakiest voice known to man.

"Shut it boy!" Thenardier made them all jump and Cea began to cry.

"Shhh, shhh." Eponine had to try to console her little girl. She held her closer, rubbing circles and bouncing her slightly. "Its ok."

"Hand the bastard to the boy." Thenardier ordered her. Eponine hesitated. Marius shook his head. "Quickly and quietly girl! Now! Otherwise I'll have two more victims."

Eponine handed Cea to Marius and kissed her on the forehead. Cea began to cry.

Thenardier hit Eponine before she had the time to turn around properly.

"Eponine!" Marius yelled, almost dropping Cea.

"Go! Now Marius." Eponine groaned as her father stood on her as she lay on the ground.

Thenardier pointed the knife at him as he started to back away. "Don't move boy! Or there will be no Eponine tomorrow."

Marius stood still and Cea still cried.

"Get the bitch to shut it." Thenardier stepped closer, Marius took a small step back, holding Cea closer. She started to cry even more. "Hand her to me. NOW!"

Thenardier lunged forwards and grabbed Cea out of his arms and she proceeded to scream. He jolted as he heard the steady hooves of the mounted police. Anger swelled inside of him. He kicked Eponine repeatedly. His daughter whimpered but he wanted to make his mark.

"Why don't you shut up, girl?!" Thenardier sneered at the baby. She cried even more. Thenardier saw red. "I'll make you scream, you'll scream alright!"

He balanced the baby in one arm and took the knife in his other hand, ignoring Eponine's yells for him to stop and Marius' widened eyes. He slowly lowered the tip of the knife to the child's left wrist and from just by the crease of her thumb, etched a vine down her hand and around her wrist twice, over her veins.

He smiled as she screamed and cried as her blood was spilled. Thenardier's head snapped up as the police calls seemed close now. He dropped the crying baby and sprinted down the street.

X

Eponine managed to reach and catch Cea before she hit the ground. Marius was at her side in seconds. Eponine's face was one of horror as Cea's blood stained her hand as it freely flowed from her wrist. Eponine struggled to sit up as pain riddled her.

"Marius, take Cea to the cafe." Eponine pushed the baby in his arms.

"She's hurt badly." Marius was always a little slow. It hadn't hit him yet that Thenardier would hurt a defenceless child.

"I know. Please Marius." Eponine pleaded. She couldn't stand seeing Cea in agony.

"You're hurt too." Marius said, as if she didn't know.

"Just go Marius! I'll make sure the police don't find you two."

In hearing the urgency in her words, Marius looked to her with sorrow in his eyes as he nodded and took off towards the Musain, increasingly concerned that Cea had started to drift away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Message me if you want to rp or if you want mW to write anything for you xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. There's plenty more to come!  
> G xxx


End file.
